


Devil’s Claw

by Aut189



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abusive Hiram Lodge, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Attack, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Canada, F/M, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hospitalization, Hurt Archie Andrews, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Near Death Experiences, Other, Protective FP Jones II, Riverdale Appreciation Week (And A Half), Road Trips, Sad Jughead Jones, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aut189/pseuds/Aut189
Summary: A call from the Canadian wilderness brings Fred on a dreadful road trip to Vancouver after he learns his son was attacked by a Grizzly bear. He calls a friend for help and he gets another surprise.





	Devil’s Claw

A parent’s worst nightmare... watching their child go through pain and suffering. A thought reaches their mind as they hold their phone, tightly with hope. Fred Andrews found out the worst news. No the most horrible news ever expressed.

His hands let his fingers hover over the answer key and stayed for just a second before retrieving. His throat felt dry and his heart paced a beat. He didn’t know why but he just had a feeling. Was Archie on the other line? He hadn’t heard from his son in weeks and he was slowly going mad inside his mind.

“Hello?” His voice echoed, he could hear beeping from the other side of the line and started to feel a gnawing knot in his stomach. For a split second a woman’s voice broke through. “Is this Brandon Andrews’s father?” The woman questioned, Fred fights back his bile and slowly cleared his throat.

Fred knew that was the name he told him to use. Something wasn’t right. “Yes, this is.” He answers shallowly as he scoops up a pen and paper.

His hands vibrated against the notebook page. He wrote down the coordinates with a gut wrenching punch to his stomach. The lady on the phone sounded worried and that only made his fears rise higher. “I’m afraid that your son...” He could hear more beeping and started to freak. “M-my son what’s wrong with him? Hello?!” He heard silence on the other end.

He snatched up his jacket and threw it over his shoulders. “Your son has been attacked by a brown grizzly bear. His wounds are deep and we need you to make a trip to the Canadian hospital.” His heart plummeted to the floor.

Xxxxxxx

Thirteen hours of agony later, he finally arrives at the local Canadian hospital that woman told him to go to. He parks his truck at the far end of the parking lot. Fear ate him alive as he sprinted toward the nurse’s desk. Archie was his son, pride and joy. He loved him from than anything. He’s aware that his son’s strong but the father in him still worried. His son braved a serial killer, who later they find out was Hal Cooper. His son also made mistakes. That music teacher, tagging the Southside and joining the man who made his life hell.

All the hate is the world was to Hiram Lodge. That man wrecked everything he touches with evil pleasure. Lodge ruined his innocent son and now he was going to pay for his sinful behavior. Fred would make sure of it.

The nurse made him sign his name on the documents before he could rush toward his son’s hospital room. His legs felt like jello as he reached for the door handle. When he opened the door, he found his son lying in the ghost-pale hospital bed. His eyes hovered over his blood-line and tears threatened to burn their way through. His son’s chest was clawed. He slowly rested his forehead to his son’s cold, but still warm forehead.

He gently reached for his hand,” Arch...” He paused as a small tear rolled down his cheek before he wiped it away with one swift hand. His other hand held on for dear life to his son’s hand. He swallows the bile,” ... Arch... why?” He swallows harshly again. “Y-you promised me... this wasn’t goodbye, s-son.” His throat stared filling the empty gaps with his salty tears.

His heart pounded as agonizing sobs erupted from the man’s throat. His son was a sleep, he kept telling himself. Or he was dreaming, not this be begged to wake up. A father’s worst nightmare. And he was living it as he breathed and his son wasn’t. How fair is that? To him, it wasn’t fair. It was a curse.

He stepped away from his son as the doctors began working on him. The door closed behind him and he just broke down sobbing into his hands on his knees begging for a different outcome. He dialed the only person he knew could help him. He knew that they might not talk anymore but he needed someone.

“Fred?” The voice questioned, shock filled their lungs and Fred back the sobs again.

“Hey...” His voice strained, heart clenching at the sound in his voice. “Can you drive to a Canadian hospital in Vancouver?” He heard sheets and a sigh.

“Freddie, What’s going on? Is Archie okay?” Then that when his facade falls.

“No, FP... he’s far from okay...” He heard FP drop the f-bomb and a engine turnover.

“Fuck! Freddie.. I’m on my way. I have to walk Jug and then we’ll be on our way.” FP’s voice sounded over the groaning. “Jug get up. No Archie is not okay...” Fred finches at the fear in Jughead’s voice and felt sick.

He knew that Jughead and Archie had their ups-and-downs but they still cared a lot about each other. He remembered when Jughead was hurt. Archie was worried sick. Everybody was woodened with fear. Now He’s feeling helpless and he hates that. He hates that he can’t kiss his son’s wounds better just he did when Archie was little. No kisses would heal the damage. His son needed real magic like medicine and surgeons. His son had deep wounds and would require surgery to repair the tattered skin.

Xxxxxxxxx

By time FP and Archie’s best friend, Jughead showed up it was another thirteen hours later. FP found Fred curled up in a chair next to Archie’s bed. He drove all night, hours listening to his son’s secretly weeping his eyes out. The pain his son was going through only made FP want to kill that son-of-bitch even more than he already wanted to before.

The last time he’d laid eyes on Red felt like ages. But it only had been three months since he’d last seen him. That time Archie was still unharmed but carrying his juvie scars, the branding only made him feel sick. Now the redhead had claw marks all over his chest and his eldest best friend had tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

He hovered over his friend and felt his heart break for the broken man. His father died at when he was an young-teenager, now his son was slowly dying. Life wasn’t fair at all. It was like hell on earth.

“Fred?” He slowly wakes the drained man in front of him. Fred groans, his eyes tersely fly open. Fred finds himself staring at FP and Jughead. “A Grizzly bear attack.” Jughead muttered as he looked at his best friend’s face in the dimly lit room. “More like a Devil’s claw.” He scoffed, causing the two males to snicker slightly.

Fred sadly smiled at the young man and laid his back against the chair. “You can say that again, Jug...” FP soon embraced him into a strong bear hug.

FP looked over his shoulder at his son,” Jug, why don’t you spend time with Red here and I’ll... get some coffee.” Jughead nodded his head and turned his attention to the boy with ginger-red hair.

Fred broke the hug and slowly followed FP out of the room. It was twelve-twenty-seven P.M. Coffee was the only thing keeping him awake. When they arrived at the cafeteria. Fred looked sourly at the cup. He didn’t want to eat or drink anything. FP could tell by the way Fred looked at his coffee that he was about to throw something.

“This fucked up, FP!” He sneered, heaving his chest high and curling his fists. FP didn’t react he just listened.” The Canadian wilderness. Why? Hiram ruined my son’s life and now my son’s going to die!” He shouted, not caring about the looks he’ll get.

FP didn’t have any advice to give. He’d been in the situation before as well. The nausea, tears and the soul-crushing pain. He had it all. What advice could he give? He was in no position to give advice. His was in a gang or he was the leader. He gave his son the higher branch and now he’s worried about him too. Red didn’t deserve this. He knew for a fact that Archie didn’t need this. Hiram was the cause. Hell... he’s the cause. The town is under quarantine because of him. Fizzle rocks hoboring under their noses and his wrath wrecking the broken town.

He sighs quietly,” Freddie... he’ll rot me and Hermione have plans and speaking of her...”

He’s abruptly cut off,” Not speaking of her. She married the devil and that’s final. The ship sailed a long time ago.” Fred snapped, angrily grinded his teeth together.

“Why don’t you turn around...” He looked behind him and slowly let’s his shield down.

“I came as soon as I heard, Fred.”

“Hermione?” He gasps softly,” What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with your husband.” He scoffed, rolling his eyes back in his head.

Hermione bit the bottom of her lip. She stood in front of her ex-love but she still loved him. Hiram was toxic and Fred always loved her.

She sighed before stepped forward,” I figured you would say that and I’m truly sorry for what has done to you, this town, your son and my daughter.” Tears started to roll down her face.

The strong-willed lantia started to crack and show her broken side. Hermione Gomez: who she was. Not Mobo wife, Hermione Lodge. That wasn’t who she was. “I know that my apologizes won’t unharm your son or anybody but I can’t stand what he’s done.”

Fred’s features on his face softened. He could finally see the woman he once was in love with again. It was Hermione Gomez. He only wished that it was Andrews instead but that wasn’t the reality.

“Hermione... I know you’re sorry but you still broke me...” He watched her tears fall and his chest tightened. “But, I forgive you.” Hermione gasps and his warm arms protected her as they hugged.

“Fred Andrews your son is asking for you.” 

Hermione watched as the love of her life raced away and she wiped her tears away on her own. Now she had to go back to broken Riverdale. The place her criminal husband corrupted and he has coercion on her. She has no choice but return to his throne and be his mobo wife. But all she wants is Fred Andrews. Maybe in another life.


End file.
